falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
El Punto de Trinidad
A Catholic Monastery located in what once was Anna Maria, Florida. Ruled by the monks and clergy that inhabit the Monastery, the clergy have taken control of the island and formed it into their own feudal estate, with the Monastery's elected Abbot as their Lord. In recent years El Punto de Trinidad has become a jump off point for those seeking to venture into the Caribbean and a frequent stopping point for merchants along the Gulf Belt. History The history of El Punto de Trinidad prior to 2198 is hard to sketch, but it was known that the small vacation island was home to a very conservative, Catholic population, primarily made up of Cuban immigrants. In official church texts it's stated that at some point between 2197 and the end of 2198, a man by the name of Prester John arrived on the island with a small flock of converts after having been guided there by the grace of God. Upon arriving upon the island Prester found it to be inhabited by a "ferocious Leviathan" that promptly assailed the small group and forced them back to the mainland. It was said that Prester beseeched God for assistance in destroying the creature and to allow him and his flock to settle upon the island. The next day that plea was answered by a great heavenly light that burned the creature and its young away, and freed the island for settlement, allowing Prester and his flock to establish the Monastery as a testament to the power and greatness of God. A less spiritual history of the Monastery paints a much different picture, Prester was by no means a holy man and his "flock" was more akin to a gaggle of slaves. He had hoped to take his band of slaves and settle upon Anna Maria island in order to grow Tobbacco and Cotton and use his slaves to work the fields, however he found the island inhabited by a Mirelurk Queen and a pack of Mirelurks. The Mirelurks killed a few of his slaves and he promptly fled back to the mainland with his remaining slaves. He may have been done some praying that night but his prayers were answered by a boat full of rafters who were in possession of a Missile Launcher. Prester promptly hired the rafters to kill the Mirelurk Queen and the rest of the nest, a task they took to gingerly. Over the course of a day the Rafters with the help of Prester killed the Mirelurk Queen and the remaining Mirelurks inhabiting the island. Allowing Prester to take over one of the larger homes on the island and set to the task of growing Tobbacco and Cotton. At some point in between 2198 and 2212 the would be plantation was transformed into a monastery and in 2213, they chose to elect (as there was no higher power to appoint) an Abbot. Prester became the monastery's first Abbot and ruled for ten years before he was lynched in a slave uprising in 2223. After Prester's death the clergy nominated Father Gabriel Turner to replace him, unsuprisingly the first act taken by Abbot Gabriel was to manumit the remaining slaves on the monastery lands, and institute a feudal system upon the island as a whole. To help enforce the new feudal system Gabriel and a council of Priests and Monks elected to create a group of warriors to ensure that order was maintained within their domain. This order of warrior monks, called the Swords of God, were at first only permitted to use clubs and ad hoc maces as weaponry, however this was later amended to permit the use of firearms as well. By 2250 the clergy had firmly asserted themselves as the rulers of their small domain and had fully instituted feudalism upon the island's small populace. In 2253, upon the death of Abbot Gabriel from Yellow Fever, Juan de Las Casas was elected to be the enxt Abbot of the monastery, ruling the island to the present day. Government The government of El Punto de Trinidad can best be described as a micro-feudal Estate. The people that live on the island are all subjects of the monastery's Abbot and all are bequeathed a certain amount of land to be cultivated or for use of raising animals. In return for this land the landowners are required to pay a certain monthly tithe to the Abbot of the monastery, a system that is based on the number of male heirs a couple has produced, with larger families having to pay less to the Abbot but being required to turn over more of their children to the service of the church. Likewise, those families with fewer children have to give fewer of their children to the service of the church, but have to pay larger sums to the Abbot in order to remain on their land. Those children that are given to the church are worked into one of three orders, the Monks, the Clergy or the Swords of God. The Monks spend their days praying, translating the Bible, instructing the Clergy and canonizing church dogma. The Clergy form a sort of bureaucracy within the monastery, with some being tasked with keeping tax records, logging the various possessions of the domain, negotiating contracts with merchants and acting as bailiffs in court cases, alongside the task of ministering to the populace and spreading the word of God throughout the Caribbean. Lastly are the Swords of God, the sole task of these men is to enforce the tithe system upon the populace, and protect the dominion from outside aggressors. As well the Sword's Captain serves as the chief Judge on the island, administering Justice over court cases brought before him. Economy All trade that occurs in El Punto, occurs on "El Bolsa" the locally nickname for the large pier where outside merchants are allowed to come and peddle their good. There are two standing laws for all goods coming into El Punto, No guns and No drugs or alcohol, otherwise pretty much everything else is allowed. Yet Free Trade is by no means the established order, almost every ship that docks at "El Bolsa" is subjected to a thorough inspection, and most commodities are taxed in the excess of 25% by El Punto's diligent tax collectors. Category:Places Category:Communities